Doctor, Doctor
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Imagine playing doctor with Bones. (Bones/Reader)


It had been weeks since you'd had time alone with Leonard. You were both busier than usual, and your time off never overlapped except for the occasional meal. You asked his nurse, who was your friend, to keep an eye open for when he had a break. That was five days ago.

You were in your room when she called.

"Medbay is empty," she said. "No scheduled patients, and he's in his office doing paperwork."

"Give me five minutes," you said. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Well," she said playing along, "I guess we should give you a private room, in case you're contagious."

"Good idea."

You tried to keep your cool as you sped through the corridors and got in the lift, but the smile never left your face. His nurse put you in a private room, and you sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll get McCoy," she said.

You winked at her. A few minutes passed before Leonard came through the door. He had his PADD in his hand, and was halfway through his "what seems to be the problem" line when his eyes connected with yours. His professionalism slipped a little, and he came over to you and put a hand on your knee.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

"I think I have a fever," you said, keeping a light, flirty tone in your voice.

"A fever?"

Leonard's hand went straight to your forehead, then the back of your neck.

"You don't feel warm," he said.

"Really? You don't think I'm hot? Because I think I may need a complete, thorough exam."

You watched as your meaning finally hit home, and a smile tugged at Leonard's mouth.

"Well," he said, "then we should get started."

He locked the door, then walked over to the counter and opened a drawer. He removed a box and opened it, pulling out a strange piece of equipment.

"This," he said, "is an old stethoscope. We keep a few on hand as backups, and I have to test them occasionally to make sure they're still in working condition. I'm gonna listen to your heart."

He placed it over your heart, on top of your clothes, and moved it around a little.

"Hmmm... can't seem to hear too well. I'll have to go under your clothes."

"Yes, Doctor," you smiled.

He slipped his right hand into the top of your dress and listened again.

"There we go," he said.

Leonard's left hand rested on your hip, and gave a light squeeze as he listened. He moved it to your face, and lightly brushed his thumb over your cheek while staring into your eyes. A shiver ran through you, and Leonard smiled.

"Your heart's racing. I'm gonna need you to get undressed."

"If you think that's best, Doctor. Should I draw the curtain so you don't peek?"

"My dear girl, I am a doctor. When I peek, it's in the line of duty."

"Then I guess it's okay," you said.

You slipped out of your uniform dress as Leonard turned to put the stethoscope away. When he faced you again, he stopped and stared at the sight of you in your barely there, black lace underwear.

"Is this good, Doctor?"

"For now," he said after clearing his throat. "Up on the bed. Lie down."

You followed instructions and his hands were on you. He slid them from your shoulders, down your arms, and splayed one hand over your abdomen.

"Your skin is flushed," he said. "I'm gonna check again to see if you feel hot."

"Yes, Doctor."

He lowered his lips to your forehead.

"Am I hot, Doctor?"

"So hot," he whispered against your skin.

"Is there something you can do to cure me?"

"I think I've got just what you need."

He leaned over you and kissed you deeply. Your fingers sank into his hair, and Leonard's hand glided down your side, finally resting on your hip as he pulled away.

"How's that," he asked. "Better?"

"I don't know. I think that just made it worse."

"So, then, you're looking for a full treatment?"

"Yes, Doctor, I think that would be best. Don't you agree?"

"I do," he said with a nod. "Let's move on to the breast exam."

Leonard grabbed your breasts through the fabric of your bra, and your eyes fluttered shut.

"Now," he said, "I'm gonna-"

"Leonard..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Leonard smiled and climbed up onto the bed. He lay with his body practically covering yours, and he reached around you to unhook your bra.

"I'll shut up," he said, "but are you still interested in the skilled hands of a man who majored in human anatomy?"

"Yes," came your breathy reply.

"Then I'll be quiet..."

He kissed you, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth as he moved toward your cheek, leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses along your jawline to your ear.

"...but you won't," he whispered.

His voice was deep, and his breath warm against your ear before he tugged the lobe between his lips, then kissed down to your neck. Without removing his lips from you, he moved to your side and pulled your bra from you.

"Get those panties off," he said in a soft, but firm tone.

You lifted your legs into the air and barely had them off before Leonard had his mouth on one of your breasts. His hand teased at the other one. You caressed his face, running the tips of your fingers through his hair. A soft hum escaped your lips, and Leonard's hand moved down to your bare hip. He let it glide up and down your thigh as his mouth moved to your other breast.

"Leonard?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Take off your shirt?"

He pulled back and smiled as he looked into your eyes.

"Just my shirt?"

"I didn't want to sound greedy," you said with a smile.

He pushed back and removed all of his clothes, then covered your body completely.

"You can have any part of me you want," he said.

"Ditto."

He kissed your neck again and was once again at your side. He held his hand against your face for a moment before slipping it down your body, between your legs. You moaned as his hand worked. You felt his tongue glide over your skin, followed by his lips. Over and over, keeping a certain rhythm with his hand. You moved your hips against him. Your breathing was becoming ragged, and he moaned as he mouthed down to your shoulder, then back up to your jaw.

"You're so beautiful, darlin'."

You whimpered in response and turned your face to him. He smiled at you.

"Feels good," he asked.

"Yeah," laced with a moan was all you could manage to answer.

Leonard let out a groan and thrust his hips gently against your leg.

"See what you do to me," he whispered into your hair.

His hand left its spot between your legs and rested on your hip. You whimpered at the loss, but Leonard kissed your face. Soft, lingering kisses along your jaw and cheeks. He caressed your face and kissed your eyes, then the tip of his nose nuzzled along yours as he moved on top of you. He slipped easily inside of you and found a steady rhythm. You held him close, with your arms around his shoulders. He pulled back once to look into your eyes, and you smiled at each other before he kissed you passionately. You moaned through the kiss as his thrusts came harder and faster. He grunted and buried his face in your neck, enjoying the feeling of your fingers in his hair. Finally, you were hit with your release, and you heard Leonard moan a moment later when he found his own.

Leonard's fingers brushed lightly over your face as he pressed soft kisses into your neck. Your hands moved over his back and shoulders, sinking into his hair, holding him close.

"Did that cure what was ailin' ya, darlin'."

You smiled at the sound of his voice. His Georgia accent was thick as his body recovered. His speech slurred and lazy.

"Just what I needed," you said. "Thank you, Doctor."

"My pleasure."


End file.
